


Ours Now

by T_5Seconds



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Gen, the other links are here but they're not important enough to get a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_5Seconds/pseuds/T_5Seconds
Summary: Four puts on the Fierce Deity mask. The Colours decide to keep him.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 182





	Ours Now

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by this:
> 
> https://linkeduniverse-prompts.tumblr.com/post/628643086188314624
> 
> Warning: The only LOZ games I've ever played were BOTW and ALBW, so these might be ooc.

The fight was going... not great.

Time was injured, his bag destroyed- fancy and creepy masks were spilling everywhere, which was mildly distracting.

Four wasn't doing too well either- they were in Wild's hyrule, and the monsters there were especially strong.

There was blood everywhere, black and red alike. Out of everyone, Wild was doing best, only mildly injured- they were heavily outnumbered, and this wasn't a fight they could _win._

A moblin slammed his club into Four, and he crumpled to the ground- he could hear his companions shouting, but they seemed distant.

As he scrambled for purchase, his fingers closed around...

A mask?

It was one of Time's, that much he could tell, but...

Well, it looked eeirily like him.

The moblin swung it's club again, and Four did the only thing he could think of- he put the mask on.

His mind fractured the second it touched his face, and that much was familiar.

What was _not_ was the fifth voice in his head.

_Wait, who are all of you?_

_Us? Who are you?_

_I'm the Fierce Deity. You just put on my mask- look, I need control of this body to fight._

_Oh no way! I'm not letting some stranger control our body!_

_You put on the mask, you signed up for this!_

They started arguing. Loudly.

_Can you all stop? Look, weird mask guy, I need your powers or your skills or whatever it is you do to save my friends!_

_I'm trying, but they won't let me give them to you!_

_Okay, okay, everyone, let's just calm down- how about Four gets the powers, and you stay here and tell us about why we should trust you._

_Fine._

\---

Across the battlefield, there was a flash of light. Time couldn't see what caused it, but he could see a moblin get cut in half, so he assumed it was fine.

The tide of the battle turned slowly, and though Time could hear exclamations of surprise and confusion, he remained focused on his own fight.

Until the markings on his face began to burn.

He managed to finish off his opponent, but collapsed right after. Touching his face yielded nothing- the markings had always been the same texture as his skin.

He angled his sword to see his reflection, only to watch the markings slowly erase themselves from his face.

How could this have-

The flash of light earlier. The surprise from his teammates, reacting to something he couldn't see.

_No._

He could see a small- _wait, small, wasn't he supposed to be tall_ \- figure cutting through the last enemies, Double Helix Blade in his hands.

Four.

\---

The voices in his head had quited to a whisper, but he could feel emotions echoing back to him.

Surprise, sadness, affection, loneliness, hope, happiness.

He wondered what was going on back there.

Still, as he sliced through one last moblin, he was more curious about Time, currently zooming across the field at incredible speed.

The others were already nearby, most openly staring at his new appearance change.

Time skidded to a stop in front of him, breathing hard.

"Four? Are you- are you still Four?"

_Hmmm._

The voices returned, full force, each wanting to say something different. And they all seemed... offended? On _whose_ behalf?

"Who else would I be?"

Time looked less concerned and a good deal more confused.

Wait, where were Time's markings?

Four paused to think about that. The markings on the mask had looked just like the markings on Time's face, and given his new protectiveness for the spirit inside it, it wasn't actually all that far fetched to think that _he_ had the markings now.

"Four?" Time interrupted. "Could you take that off? I, uh... I need it."

Four's mouth moved without him.

"Nope."

_Vio, what the hell?_

_We're keeping him._

_Oh yeah._

_Definitely!_

_We are._

_Wait, you- did you all agree on this without me?_

_Mm-hmm._

He blinked. "Sorry, Time, Vio talked for me there- Uh, Time?"

Time seemed like a volatile mix of confused and angry and worried and suspicious and bleeding from a stab wound.

His expression was... not something Four wanted to deal with.

_Okay have fun guys, I'm gonna split and you can explain._

_Hey!_

\---

There was yet another flash of light.

This time, though, it cleared into _five_ Fierce Deities.

Colour-coded, too. Blue, Red, Green, Violet, and White.

They all had colour-coded Fierce Deity outfits and markings. And _hair._

Vio glanced at his reflection in his blade. He muttered under his breath- something about shadows- and then was immediately knocked aside by Red tackle hugging... Fierce Deity? White?

This situation was not what Time expected to deal with today.

"What is going _on-_ "

Green joined the hug. The Deity seemed happy. Vio grabbed Blue and pulled him over, where they both joined... Whatever was happening.

Vio smirked at him, coiled in the Deities arms, along with Green, who was happily _snuggling into him._

Red had his eyes squeezed shut, seemingly ecstatic. His arms were around White's shoulders.

Blue locked eyes with Time, who was beginning to feel faint.

"What. _What._ "

"Fuck off, Time," Blue said, putting one arm around an ancient god. "They're _ours_ now.

Time fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> There's two other fics also inspired by this prompt! Find them here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382037
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488867


End file.
